Bad Dream
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: It's total smut! Max and Billy are alone, and Billy has a bad dream and Max can't say no when Billy asked to sleep with him. PWP for zstories77. Pleas note I have never seen the thundermans so some things might be totally wrong.


Max's POV

I knew I shouldn't feel like I do about him, but I just cant help it.

He's so cute and we are so close, which is why I'm in this mess.

I was standing in the middle of his room, staring at him while he slept in his bed. He has this thing about pajamas, he hates them. The moonlight shone through the window, making his beautiful pale skin glow.

I shouldn't even be thinking about this, but this is my only chance. Our parents are on a vacation, and our sisters are at some girls camp for summer. If I didn't do it now, then I'd never get the chance again.

So with stiff muscles, I walked over to Billy's bed. Immediately I was happy I did, because now I had a better view of his face. He looked like a real sleeping beauty, not to tease him or anything, but he really did. So peaceful and ever so beautiful.

I tuned out the voice in my head that told me I should just run the fuck out of this room and go to sleep, and I went for it. I brought my hand gingerly to his cheek and I softly stroked his face.

'I'm going to rot in hell for it, but I love you little bro...way more than I should.' I whispered to the sleeping child in front of me.

Child.

He was a child, and so I turn eighteen in three weeks. What I want to do with him is illegal, I could go to jail for child molestation if anyone knew.

'Max?'

I jump at the voice that wasn't coming from my own head. I realize that I had stopped stroking Billy's cheek, and was now running my fingers through his soft brown hair. But what really shocked me was how close I had gotten to my brother's face, I was inches away from kissing him.

'Um...' I said dumbly.

'What are you doing in my room?' he asked sleepily.

'Well-' I tried to form a sentence.

'What did you put in my hair?' Billy asked with a more alert voice, his hand shoots up to his hair and land perfectly on top of mine.

'Nothing honest... I'll just go back to my room.' I mumbled heading for the door, feeling horribly stupid for blowing my chances.

'Wait!'

I turn and stare at my baby brother, who was now sitting up, and showing off his still developing torso.

I gulp loudly in an attempt to calm down a little, but with Billy's adorable blushing it was almost impossible.

'Yes?' I reply.

'I had a bad dream, can I sleep in your room...with you?' Billy said shyly.

Billy, in my bed, practically naked, and know family members to worry about. Is it Max Christmas already?

'Sure, but no bed wetting.' I teased.

'I wont, pinky promise.' Billy said whilst holding out his pinky.

I smiled as I hooked my pinky with his. Billy had the softest skin I have ever felt in my life, softer than any girl I had ever been with.

Before I knew it, Billy and I were in my bed and I was spooning him. His small ass was centimeters away from my super boner.

I waited until I heard his soft snores before making my move.

I slid my large hand around Billy's waist softly, when he didn't wake up I started to gently pull his body into my own. Pressing his ass against my cock, it felt so much better than my own hand.

I sat still for a while, and again Billy didn't budge, so I took it a step further and began to slowly thrust my hips.

I almost came just because of what I was doing. I was humping my little brother, and as wrong as it was, it felt so right.

My grip tightened slightly as I increased the speed of my thrust, the fiction was simply heaven. Despite how amazing it felt, or how close I was, I couldn't cum. I needed more, I needed to be closer.

With determination I pulled down my pajama pants, then I carefully lowered Billy's tidy-whiteys.

I wasn't gonna go all the way with him, that's not how I want him to have his first time. With his seventeen year old brother while he was sleeping. I just needed some skin on skin action, then I could cum and act like nothing ever happened.

I placed my bare cock right between my brother's small ass cheeks, and I pressed the two mounds of flesh together and began to thrust. I felt everything, Billy's virgin hole when my cock brushed against it.

I was thrusting as fast as I could now, and I was so fucking close.

With my cock still thrusting between Billy's cheeks, I move my hands and wrap them around my beautiful little brother. Now his back was pressed flat against my chest, I breathed in that addictive Billy smell and I just let go.

'Oh fuck Billy.' I whispered as I looked down and saw my man hose covering my brother's back with my cum, it was the biggest load that I'd ever shot. The fact that it was all over Billy, my brother, made one last rope of cum shoot from.

It took me a minute or two to catch my breath I felt so relieved I'd done this, but how much I regretted it outweighed my relief.

'What have I done?' I whispered sadly.

I just took advantage of a little kid, and not just any kid, my own brother.

Immediately I reach down and pick up one of the many shirts on my floor and use it to wipe up my mess from Billy's back. When I was done cleaning him, I pulled him close to again and I whisper into his sleeping ear.

'I'm sorry Billy, I love you... so much.'

I lay back and began to drift into sleep, but just as I was closing my eyes I heard a soft voice.

'I love you too Max.'


End file.
